


Three Words

by charlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlock/pseuds/charlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having a Brokeback Mountain moment about a shirt. He says three words that triggers Bucky's memory, who suddenly remembers what they did with that shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarise this without ruining it.  
> Inspired (a bit) by Brokeback Mountain.  
> Pre-serum Steve during the flashback.

“SHUT UP!”

Bucky punched the wall with his metal knuckle, his fingers curled up around a green, torn apart shirt.

“It’s okay, Bucky, it’s okay. Just look at it, you’ll recognize it. It’s yours.”

Bucky focused on the shirt. There was something about it, but it was just a blur. Like an old forgotten dream.

“I know it’s hard but you can do it, it’s just a shirt Bucky-“

“Stop. Calling me. BUCKY!” He wasn't looking at the shirt now. His eyes were shut, keeping him away from the world around him, from this man he knew but didn't really know.

“Look at me, just look at me, you’ll remember it,” Steve said calmly. His friend’s breath was getting fast and terrifyingly loud. “You have to listen to me Buck, I’ll explain it to you-“

The metal arm tightened his grip around the fabric, the other one tried to pull Steve away.

“Three words Bucky, look at me, three words. You’ll remember. Beer, rain and straw.”

 

Suddenly, Bucky was somewhere else. The hotel room disappeared. He was in the middle of a field, eyes shut, the taste of beer on his lips.

A drop fell on his nose. Another one on his chest. And soon rain was pouring on him.

“Oh shit,” he said, opening his eyes and getting on his feet quickly, “Steve, we gotta move!”

 “Yeah, but the house’s too far now-”

“The stable!” He grabbed Steve’s hand, took his bottle of beer and they ran as fast as they could to the stable.

They arrived a bit soaked, and Bucky was laughing, finding this situation hilarious apparently.

“Well, that’s one hell of a storm,” Steve said ignoring his friend’s laugh. “And it won’t stop soon. We’re stuck in here.”

“Well that gives us plenty of time to finish our beers!” Bucky said, lying down on a heap of straw.

Steve joined his friend. He rested his head on the straw behind him and closed his eyes. The brunet looked at him, so tiny and fragile, he could have drown into that rain.

Bucky turned on his left side to face his friend. He grabbed a bit of straw and played with it carelessly. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. With a smirk, he started stroking the twig lightly against his friend’s neck. A smile drew on Steve’s face.

“What are you doing, Buck?”

“You like it?” He chuckled as the boy’s cheeks turned red. “I'm just messing around, pal. Chill out a bit.”

Despite the obvious embarrassment of the blond, he didn't stop caressing the pale skin.

“Dude, are you drunk?” Steve asked, opening his eyes. “We only had two beers, you’re the one supposed to handle alcohol.”

“I'm not drunk, why d’you think I'm drunk? I'm just passing the time. I'm _bored_.”

Steve frowned at him. His friend was often bored, but _this_ wasn't the kind of thing he would usually do.

“You’re doing circles on my neck with a bit of straw.”

“You’d rather I do it with my finger? I can do that if you want. I don’t mind.” He smiled at him. He had always loved to make Steve uncomfortable.

“You’re definitely drunk.” The blond said.

Bucky laughed. He looked deeply into Steve’s eyes. They were both used to long stares, but this one was different.

Bucky unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Just a button. He wanted to tease Steve. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to think about it. He suddenly put his right hand next to Steve’s chest, so that his entire body was above him. When he thought about what he was doing, he tried to blame it on the beer. And the heat.

They both stared at each other for an eternity, until finally Steve opened his mouth. And Bucky took advantage of it.

He pushed himself closer to the small body beneath him and kissed the pink lips. First, it was slow and shy, but years of frustration soon made the kiss more passionate, and their tongues tangled together until the men were out of breath.

When they finally pulled away, Steve unbuttoned Bucky's shirt a little more, hesitant. They were staring at that shirt, at Steve’s hand around the fabric. They both knew what they wanted but weren't really sure if they should do it.

Steve undid one button. And another one. He looked into Bucky's eyes, like he was asking for guidance. What was he supposed to do now? What were _they_ supposed to do? They had been friends since they were babies, and now they were about to have sex in a stable.

Somehow, Bucky seemed to read Steve’s mind. He chuckled lightly and took a deep breath, about to talk, but the words were stuck in his throat. He had no idea what to say. Silence was better. Everything seemed like a dream, like a scene from his imagination. Instead of talking, he used that breath to dive once more into Steve’s lips. This time, the kiss wasn't shy at all. They were both needy and desperate for each other.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s shirt tightly with one hand, the other moving slowly on his friend’s chest. Bucky moaned at the touch, but Steve was much more affected by it. He had never touched anyone like that in his whole life. He’d never thought his first kiss would be from his best friend.

Bucky wasn’t thinking. He was kissing, moving against the blond, but not thinking. He was much more physical. It had always been like that, Steve was the brain and Bucky was the body.

He didn’t care he was doing it with a boy. He didn't care it was his childhood friend. He liked it, he loved it. That was all that mattered.

Eventually, they pulled away, and Steve was about to undress Bucky, when suddenly, his friend sat down next to him.

“It stopped raining.”

The blond looked at him, startled.

Bucky knew they had to stop. Any moment now, someone could come in and catch them in a very awkward position. In every sense. And Bucky wasn't crazy enough to let that happen, even though he was craving Steve’s body.

“Are we allowed to do this only when it’s raining?” Steve asked, now avoiding the brunet’s eyes as much as he could.

Bucky laughed. He took a sip from the now warm beer. He didn't respond, but he knew the answer.

He put a bit of straw teasingly into his mouth, and got on his feet.

“You know what,” he said, staring at the field outside, “let’s just hope it’ll rain again soon.” He smiled at Steve and gave him a flirty look.

He knew they wouldn't wait for the rain.


End file.
